<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Ingredient Is Flower by Stronglyobsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050609">The Secret Ingredient Is Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stronglyobsessed/pseuds/Stronglyobsessed'>Stronglyobsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eggsyobsessed's Christmas Giveaway [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, M/M, baking cookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stronglyobsessed/pseuds/Stronglyobsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Eggsy gets a chance, he's taking Daisy for a weekend. It's to both give his mum a break, and some quality time with his girl. And since joining Kingsman, Eggsy finds himself able to do more for, and with, Daisy than he ever imagined. </p>
<p>So when Christmas time roles around, Eggsy takes it upon himself to bake Christmas cookie cutters with her. It always goes, just about, to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eggsyobsessed's Christmas Giveaway [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret Ingredient Is Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/gifts">Misterdevere</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of my Eggsyobsessed's Christmas Giveaway!</p>
<p>This is for misterdevere who asked for: Christmas baking with Daisy.</p>
<p>I hope you love this! Happy Holidays!</p>
<p>(And yes the title is meant to say 'flower' and not 'flour'.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mum said I can’t use the stove!” Daisy claimed as Eggsy helped her clean up from her baby dolls, and tossed everything in a bright pink, castle shaped toy chest he purchased once Kingsman assigned him a flat.</p>
<p>“I know, Dais.” Eggsy had her for the weekend. He tried to take her at least once a month, missions withstanding, and was lucky enough to land the weekend before Christmas. “I’ll handle the oven, you just gotta help me mix ‘em, yeah?” The six year old nodded. Fuck, she got big; Eggsy wondered when that happened.</p>
<p>Were a small, squiggly baby just yesterday, weren’t she? Now she were telling Eggsy what she could and couldn’t do. As if he were daft enough to allow her use of the oven.</p>
<p>“Okay.” She hopped up, bounced toward the kitchen, and sang a Christmas carol Eggsy had sang the night before. “Is Hammy coming?”</p>
<p>Eggsy followed her with a fond shake of his head, and smile that proclaimed his love for her. “He said he might be able to make it to help frost.”</p>
<p>Daisy nodded seriously. “Cause he’s a wizard and has important jobs!” It sometimes disturbed Eggsy how smart and bright she was. Though he really wished Merlin hadn’t told her the story about their work. Now Daisy was convinced Merlin were the wizard, Eggsy the knight and they’d ride off into the sunset together on a white horse; he almost snorted to himself.</p>
<p>“He has an important job, yeah.” Eggsy pulled out all the ingredients for cookie cutters and set it on the island with a few mixing bowls. “Right!” He slapped hands together. “Let’s get these going.”</p>
<p>“I need my apron, Eggsy!” She ran off toward the kitchen closet, pulled her white with pink polka dot and daisy littered apron along with Eggsy’s navy blue white striped one, because he had to have one too; Daisy’s rules when he moved in. “Here.” Daisy shoved it at him, climbed onto her baker stool with a grunt, and stood ready for whatever Eggsy told her to do.</p>
<p>“We need 0.5 kg of flour.”</p>
<p>Daisy gasped, “That’s a lot!”</p>
<p>“It is. But we are making enough for mum’s, here and some work friends.” Eggsy explained as he measured out what was needed. “Gotta make sure there’s enough for Father Christmas,” he reminded her.</p>
<p>“Right!” Daisy helped ease dry ingredients into a mixing bowl with only a light dusting of flour on her cheeks, which weren’t the worst thing in the world. “Does Father Christmas come here?” She wondered while Eggsy helped her crack an egg, then allowed her to do a second by herself with only two shells in the mix; that he rescued.</p>
<p>Thankfully he learned from two Christmases ago to crack them in a separate bowl; that year he’d baked with Merlin and found he was pretty shitty at it. But with time, practice and a bit more patience than he normally would give these sorts of things, Eggsy got better.</p>
<p>“He does.”</p>
<p>“Do you leave cookie cutters and whisky for him, too?” Eggsy chuckled. If Merlin downing a two finger dram with Eggsy, eating about a dozen cutters Christmas Eve only to waddle off into bed counted, then yeah.</p>
<p>“We do, yeah.” They had everything in their respective bowls, ready to mix wet with dry. “Next we mix it all together!”</p>
<p>Daisy rolled her eyes with a soft huff. “I know! We did this with Mrs. Patterson in school!” Suddenly his little flower sounded much more grown up, and far too similar to a teenager; he could wait for those days, had a decade more, didn't he?</p>
<p>“Did you now?”</p>
<p>“Mhm!” She hummed, brow furrowed in concentration with her tiny tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth, and with as much strength her little arms could muster, began to stir as Eggsy poured.</p>
<p>Once the mixture was too stiff for her to work with, the bowl going all over the place with her stubborn determination, Eggsy took over and formed the dough into a tight ball to roll on the countertop. He had it cleared, floured and cutters set aside for the job. Years past Eggsy learned get ahead of the game, it were easier where Daisy and control of mess were concerned. </p>
<p>“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas…” Eggsy crooned along to the music he had playing, while they rolled the dough, Daisy beside him with her own little roller.</p>
<p>“Toys in every store!” Daisy bellowed.</p>
<p>Eggsy grinned and continued, “But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be…” he eyed her, encouraging Daisy to finish the chorus.</p>
<p>“On your own front door!” She finished enthusiastically.</p>
<p>They completed the song in similar fashion, and sang along with others to follow, even if Daisy didn’t know all the words. And they got the dough rolled, smashed cutters into any free space they would fit, until there was hardly any dough left. Just a lump of scraps that could make more, but what was the fun in that? So Eggsy took an empty baking sheet, stood behind Daisy and assisted her little hands to form a bigger cutter.</p>
<p>“Can we make a snowman?” Daisy inquired as she manipulated dough into the shape of one. “Give him a BIG belly! And little feet! Like Frosty?”</p>
<p>Eggsy laughed, pressed a kiss to the back of her blonde curls, and said, “Sure, babe. Like Frosty.” He’d shown her the film and she was obsessed! His mum thanked him, in the most sarcastic way she could, for the nonstop hyper fixation of the overgrown snowman. “There! He looks quite handsome, don’t he?”</p>
<p>“Yep!”</p>
<p>“You go wash up. I’ll get these sheets swapped out and cutters cooling. Pizza will be here soon.”</p>
<p>“Okay!” She wiggled off her stool and ran down the hall.</p>
<p>Like any smart adult with a child, Eggsy started to tidy while she did her business and got cleaned up. It wasn’t even a dent in the disaster that was his kitchen, but it smelled delicious and felt good even with the chaos of all the mess. Eggsy weren’t sure if he’d ever have kids, if he and Merlin would adopt someday, so he tried to do all those special things he didn’t get with his dad with Daisy, even if it weren’t everyday.</p>
<p>“I’m clean!” Daisy announced with hands raised in the air, showing Eggsy her mostly clean palms.</p>
<p>“You are!” He lifted her up for a twirl just to hear her squeal and howl with laughter. Daisy’s giggles were a breath of fresh air, oxygen Eggsy didn’t know he lacked and filled him with such joy that could only come from a child. “I think I hear a car!” Eggsy set her down, and jogged off toward the door.</p>
<p>Instead of being met with the face of a stranger with their pizza, he was met with the warm, soft smile that was solely meant for Eggsy from his husband with their pizza in one hand, and the other free to pull him into an unprepared kiss.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Eggsy sighed as they separated. “Didn’t expect you home yet.”</p>
<p>Merlin’s hazel eyes twinkled with mischief and surprise. “I finished early, caught the delivery man just as he pulled up.”</p>
<p>“Hammy!” Daisy shouted, charging him with so much force he nearly dropped the pizza, and hugged his legs. “Hi! We made cookie cutters!”</p>
<p>Ever the amazing man that he was, Merlin managed to crouch down and hoist her onto a hip, and juggle the pizza as if he used to wait tables. It always yanked Eggsy’s heartstrings to see the two together, like a couple peas in a pod. They got on as if they knew one another their entire lives, like Merlin fit right in without having to try.</p>
<p>Eggsy felt luckier than any lottery winner.</p>
<p>“Did you? I can’t wait to taste them!”</p>
<p>Daisy giggled. “Silly, Hammy! They’re for Father Christmas!”</p>
<p>Merlin’s expression immediately turned serious. “Oh yes. That’s right. I won’t eat them, lass.” He winked over Daisy’s head; they both knew they’d have a few when Daisy went to bed.</p>
<p>“We also made a BIG snowman! Like Frosty!” Daisy went on to say, filling Merlin in on their busy day of baking, and kept the conversation going all through dinner and then well into frosting. She sang very animatedly with Eggsy, to every Christmas song and begged Merlin to join in, and took her cookie decorating very seriously.</p>
<p>They only managed half their stock of cutters before she nearly nose dived into a bowl of frosting, and needed a bath before bed.</p>
<p>“We finish tomorrow?” Daisy murmured while Eggsy tucked the sheet and duvet around her.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Kay.” She turned into a stuffie, scooping the Princess dressed duck into her chest and began to snore before Eggsy could even say goodnight.</p>
<p>Eggsy backed out, leaving her with goodnight kisses and an ‘I love you’ to find Merlin in the kitchen, cleaning even though he hadn't made a lick of mess. “You didn’t have to clean up.” Everything was spotless, only a few bowls left to be washed.</p>
<p>“I know, but I wanted to.” Merlin dried his hands on a tea towel, to then yank Eggsy into his arms for only the second smooch since he'd been home. “She's asleep?”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” he hummed against his lips. “I know you’re dying for one of them.” Merlin grinned, the expression crinkled his nose adorably, causing him to look far boyish than Eggsy had ever seen. “Come on then.” He shifted out of his arms for a plate of cutters, and headed into the sitting room where they shared the sweets and had some spiked hot chocolate in favor of Whisky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>